The Vault
by k1lrsoda
Summary: My first one please comment thanks.
1. Chapter 1

When the Hyperion Corporation took over Pandora, everyone was in fear. If you weren't killed you were enslaved as one of the corporations, "workers". When you were a worker you would get a five to six second lunch break and you would be forced to listen to everything that the leader, Jack, had to say. If you were lucky enough to not be killed then you would most likely have to become a bandit or a marauder, And if you were to fall that low into the cycle of craziness, you would eventually start to become insane and all you could think about would be meat bicycles and salting wounds. Doesn't sound like much of a friend huh? Well I am here to tell you that one can befriend a psycho like that.

The story starts with a psycho named Kreig. He was a psycho but not the ordinary one. He was simply property of the Hyperion corporation. why? Well the rumor is that a man named Zen was experimented on and then his soul was implanted into a psycho and that both the psycho and Zen could talk to each other. The worst part is that Zen cant control the psychos voice. He just kinda says what he says.

Now you might be wondering who could be crazy enough to befriend one of those "monsters"? Well, someone that has lots of patients. His name was Zer0. His story was that he was obsessed with knives,rifles,and death when he was a child. He used to build swords and sneaking suits designed from traffic signs and sheet metal. He didn't like his face to be shown so once he grew up he vowed never to show his face to anyone. Crafting masks and painting his own armor for certain jobs and assignments, he would go and assassinate different politicians and high ranking military officers and captains for money. Once the four vault hunters opened the vault, Zer0 would go after higher ranking officials just so he can grab some of that valuable eridium that was highly banned and restricted by Hyperion. Hyperion actually had over 90% of the eridium sources plugged up or mined out for reasons I will explain later. Anyway you might be wondering how Zer0 and Kreig got to be such good partners.

Well it all started in the frozen wastes of southern shelf. Zer0 was on a train to meet Jack, who at the time appeared friendly to Zer0, that was until things took a turn for the worst. The signs in the train went out and changed to "Nothing personal". Hyperion robots flooded the train and then dispatched one of the known sirens in the universe, Maya. As she laid lifeless on the cold ridged train floor, a Spanish midget named, Salvador took out three of the twelve loaders and screamed,"I AM INVINCIBLE!". He was then launched out of the side of the train by a Hyperion JET loader. The only two alive were Zer0 and a bounty hunter named Axton. As Salvador and Maya were being decimated by the Hyperion forces, Axton was on top the train with his turret killing waves upon waves of the Hyperion loaders. Everything seemed to be going alright until a group of three engineers crept up behind him. Right before the engineer's hydraulic arm punched threw Axton's frail back ripping apart anything that was in the way, Zer0 slashed the Engineers arm off mid punch. The momentum of the hydraulic punch was still present allowing Zer0 to literally launch the arm threw the Engineers chest, threw the other Engineer behind him and finally knocking the third Engineer down. Zer0 snickered and slowly walked over to the down Engineer. Zero muttered,"How would you like to die?". The Engineer, frightened, simply babbled," P...PLEASE!". Zer0 finally pulled out his katana rested it against the Engineers throat and ended his life with a slight side swipe. Zer0 then put away his katana and pulled out his Maliwan corrosive SMG. Zer0 looked at Axton. Axton was horrified and asked,"What are you?". Zer0 said nothing and hopped down into the train car. He made his way into the trains front and approached a locked door. Zer0 stabbed the lock and opened the door. With his katana in hand, he looked around and found a seat with a figure that looked like handsome Jack. The seat swiveled around. Zer0 raised his sword and prepared to strike at the figure. He studied the figure once it was illuminated by the light. All the figure was, was a stuffed doll of Jack. It said "Goodbye" on it and was held up by a bundle of explosives. A speaker rang in and the door that Zer0 "unlocked" with his sword was blocked by a unbreakable shield door powered by a SH-3ILD Loader. A semi deep voice sarcastically said," Looks like the assassin is about to be assassinated". Zer0 looked around for a way out of the death trap. He was unsuccessful. A ringing beeping sound coming from the explosive pile filled the room. The voice then said,"Nothing personal, right?". The train Exploded knocking Zero unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Around an hour later Zer0 woke up to see a box like robot digging holes in a snow bank. The robot said sadly,"Great - another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy. Wait a minute - You're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!" Zer0 thought to himself,"Wow first I almost get killed, and then I get stuck in the middle of the damn arctic circle with an annoying ass robot." Zer0 got up from the rubble and walked toward the robot named, Claptrap. He asked the robot, "Where am I?". Claptrap said,"Your in the southern shelf friend! Or as I like to call it, HOME!". Claptrap then turned around and started walking towards his ice cave. As Zer0 and Claptrap approached the cave claptrap said,"Well done! Your ability to walk short distances without dying will be Handsome Jack's Downfall!". Zer0 said nothing. Claptrap then turned back around and unlocked the door. As he unlocked the door with a Hyperion scanner, he said,"Just a little added security. Gotta keep those Bullymongs at bay, or they'll rip your eyes out!". Zer0 and claptrap went inside the cave and clap trap showed him around. Claptrap said,"Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here - bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units... If I sound pleased about this, it's only because my programmers made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed!". Zer0 laughed but then stopped as he could tell Claptrap was getting mad. Claptrap then rolled up an inclined hill and stood on a platform. He then looked up at the ceiling because he heard a rustle. He then screamed as a Bullymong named Nuckledragger picked him up and ripped his one eye out. Nuckledragger then roared and rebounded out. Claptrap hit the floor violently and then got up. Claptrap, confused, screamed," I HAVE YOUR THINGS IN THE CABINET. I HAVE A GUN AND A CRAPPY SWORD I FOUND IN THERE.". Zer0 snarled and kicked a barrel in front of claptrap. he fell over and asked Zer0 if he did it. Zer0 laughed and said," No...". Zer0 headed over to the cabinet and picked up his things.

As he re-equipped himself he noticed his Echo system was gone. He asked Claptrap if he had seen it. Claptrap said," I do have a fresh one on my table but you'll have to relearn all your skills again." Zer0 sarcastically thought that this would be a fresh start for him and that maybe he could turn into a friendly person. After thinking that he immediately started to laugh at the thought. Claptrap said,"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for a mighty Vault Hunter to help me reach Sanctuary. I will be your wise leader, and you shall be my fearsome minion!". Zer0 ignored what he said about being a minion but asked," What is this place called, Sanctuary?". Claptrap said,"It is were my original minion and the leader of the crimson raiders, Roland lives! He sent me out here to find a fearsome Vault hunter like you to help him!.". Zer0 knew who Roland was. Zer0 and Roland had bad blood after Zer0 killed his closest friend and partner, Captain Heckler. Zer0 killed Heckler for $100,000. Zer0 got the assignment from a bandit by the name of Slodge. Slodge was the son of the famous bandit, Sledge. After Roland killed Slodge's Dad, Sledge, he wanted to remind Roland forever that once you take a friend away, you are ruined for life. What Slodge ordered Zer0 to do was to carve a marking on the chest of Hecklers body saying," Remember this, remember ME." After Zer0 did that, eventually Roland captured one of Slodge's henchmen. The henchmen told Roland what happened to Heckler and Who did it. Since then Roland has always wanted revenge on Zer0 and Slodge. Zer0 quickly set that thought aside and headed out into the frozen wastes of the southern shelf with the robot Claptrap.

Claptrap said,"Great! Just let me get this door open and we'll hunt ourselves a Bullymong" Zer0 nodded but then realized that claptrap couldn't see him. As he walked out of the cave into the snow, he saw a group of bullymongs. He sprinted after them and quickly executed each one. Claptrap didn't even hear them die because of the shear speed of Zer0. Zer0 and Claptrap moved up a ramp and saw a large courtyard. Claptrap then yelled,"Oh! My eye just switched back on! I see a tough-looking minion, and an incredibly handsome robot. Which means that whoever has my eye... is very close" Zero Pulled out the terrible pistol that Claptrap gave him and threw it at a near bullymong killing it instantly. Zer0 pulled out his katana and powered it up. A line of blue data from the Digistruct network streamed up and along it. The data was so powerful it turned into a glowing, hot, plasma that could cut through almost everything. As Zer0 stood battle ready, a giant roar ripped through the air. A car then fell from the sky falling just feet away from Zer0. He did not flinch at all but Claptrap ran away in fear. Nuckledragger jumped down from his perch and picked up a piece of the ground. He threw it at Zer0 knocking him a few feet back. Zer0 quickly got up and dashed at Nuckledragger. He jumped over his back while swinging his sword down at Knuckledragger. Zer0 landed behind the wounded bullymong. Zer0 then ran up Knuckledragger's back and lodged his sword into Knuckledragger's eye socket. As knuckledragger fell onto the cold ground of the glacier, Zer0 simultaneously pulled out his katana from Knuckledragger's bleeding wound. Claptrap rose from were he was hiding and picked up his eye from Knuckledragger's mouth.


End file.
